Run For Your Life
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Facing the death penalty for a crime he didn't commit, Toushiro Hitsugaya escaped Soul Society and fled to the human realm with aid from his lieutenant. But that was 50 years ago. Now facing a great enemy, Aizen and the Espadas, Toushiro must return to fight with his old comrades and maybe make new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new Bleach story.**

**Before we get started I have two things I need to clarify.**

**1)In this story Toushiro looks around 16 years old but is actually about 100.**

**2)This story takes place during the arrancar arc. So when the vaizards come along and the Shinigami.**

**So I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

It was eventually Matsumoto who found him. He wasn't surprised, it was always her. Out of all the captains and lieutenants they had the best working relationship. They knew each other like they knew themselves; they were fiercely loyal to one another and they trusted each other explicitly.

But standing across from each other now, in this empty clearing under the moonlights glow, he wondered whether that trust is now gone, along with everything else he had. She said nothing, just stood in front of him. What was she doing? She was supposed to be attacking him; she was supposed to drag him back to Seireitei in chains! So why is she not even bothering to draw her zanpakuto?

"Matsumoto, what are you doing?" He asked warily, ready to draw Hyourinmaru if he needed. He would never hurt Matsumoto, but he wasn't going down for a crime he didn't commit either. Maybe he could bind her with kidou? But he couldn't leave her here; if a hollow decided to attack she would have no chance.

"Captain…?" She said hesitantly, taking a cautious step forward. Hitsugaya scowled.

"What are you doing, Matsumoto!" He yelled at her, "I am your enemy! You should be attacking me right now, have you forgotten everything I taught you?"

"No, captain." Matsumoto said firmly, walking forward without caution. "You are not my enemy. I trust you with my life. I don't believe that you did it, everyone else might but I don't. I'm not here to arrest you."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Did she trust him that much? That even when he was accused of murder and all the evidence pointed to him, she still firmly believed that he was innocent? Even though she was right and he was innocent, it was still a shock to know that his lieutenant trusted him that much.

"Then what are you here for, Matsumoto?" He asked when she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm here to help you escape from Soul Society. Everyone is looking for you, all the captains and lieutenants and the onmitsukido. But we have to hurry!" She urged, grabbing his hand and pulling him along, he didn't struggle for long.

"Where are we going? The only way to leave Soul Society is through the Senkaimon! And no doubt it's being guarded heavily." He asked as he they shunpoed through the forest.

"You're right. But noble families like the Kuchiki's have one in their household!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't tell me that we are going to break into Captain Kuchiki's house and use his senkai gate?" He yelled at his lieutenant. She grinned at him.

"Didn't I say that all captains and lieutenants are out looking for you?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Toushiro and Matsumoto snuck over the walls surrounding the Kuchiki manor quietly. They landed without a sound on the pristine green grass and scurried to the west side of the mansion, where the senkai gate was located.

The senkai gate was guarded of course, by two brute men but they didn't stand a chance against the leaders of the 10th squad. They collapsed on the ground without so much as a scuffle. Hitsugaya stuck Hyourinmaru in the middle of the senkai gate and it came to life, he turned to his lieutenant.

"We have to go now." She said, walking towards him. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"No, Matsumoto." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Toushiro looked at her with sad eyes.

"You cannot come with me." He said. Matsumoto shook her head quickly.

"You can't go alone captain! I want to come with you!" She whispered furiously.

"I am not dragging you into this mess. You have friends here, you are needed here. The squad needs you. Matsumoto I cannot return here for a very long time, I need you to look after everything while I am away. I need you to keep an eye on Hinamori and Granny, tell them I said goodbye." He said unwaveringly. It hurt to refuse her, in all honesty he really wanted her to come with him, but he couldn't do that to her.

Already knowing she lost but refusing to believe it, Matsumoto shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"But we're a team." She whispered. Toushiro felt his eyes water slightly. Lifting his hand he gently placed it on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I know we are. We always will be. Don't cry, Rangiku, this isn't the last we will see of each other." He murmured softly. With as much speed as she possessed, Matsumoto brought her captain in for a smothering hug. He didn't resist, but held her just as tightly. After what felt like an eternity he pulled away from her and turned towards the senkai gate.

"Goodbye, Rangiku. Take care of yourself." Was the last thing he said. Toushiro turned and disappeared into the abyss.

"Goodbye, captain." Matsumoto whispered, staring at the spot where he last stood. Hearing footsteps rapidly approaching, Rangiku turned and shunpoed away leaving nothing but memories behind.

As soon as Rangiku Matsumoto was out of sight a small figure emerged from the shadows and let out a relieved sigh. She had seen and heard everything that transpired between the former 10th division captain and lieutenant Matsumoto.

Shooing the guards away when they finally arrived, Rukia Kuchiki walked inside the Kuchiki manor gracefully, her lips sealed.

_**50 years later…**_

**Karakura high school.**

"Class we have a new student today. Please give a warm welcome to Toushiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I got the inspiration for this story from a certain picture I found online. I just happened to look at the picture and BAM! It hit me. The link is on my profile.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited, you guys are awesome! **

**This chapter is a little boring but it says what needs to be said.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**But most of all, enjoy!**

* * *

The white haired young man walked through the halls of the dreary Karakura high school. His mind was occupied with thoughts of impending doom, but he was never a rainbow and puppies kind of person anyway.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" A bright and sunny voice called his name behind him. He turned to see one Orihime Inoue running towards him with huge smile on her face. He sighed; she had too much energy in the mornings.

"Morning, Inoue." He greeted. He had been in this school for one month now and this girl hadn't left him alone since.

"Good morning." She chirped happily. Yes, way too much energy.

"Have you finished the assignment that's due today?" She asked, unaware of the lustful gazes she was receiving from most of the male students.

"Nope." He said, he was too busy slaying hollows to work on some stupid school project that would not help him in the slightest. Inoue gave him a disapproving look but didn't comment.

Hitsugaya could sense her before he even reached the classroom. The faint lingering traces of reiatsu coming from a Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki. Toushiro knew everything that went down the night before.

Ichigo Kurosaki was attacked by a hollow and saved by Rukia Kuchiki by transferring her powers to him and giving him the powers of a Shinigami. But that left the girl severely weakened, so until she regains her powers she will teach the Kurosaki boy how to fight hollows for her. Or that's what he assumes she'd do. Why else would she be in his class?

He walked into the classroom beside Inoue and sure enough, there she was, giving Kurosaki a hard time no doubt. He sighed and walked towards her.

"Kuchiki." He called out and she turned, along with half the class. Her eyes widened and shock and surprise swirled in the purple orbs. Hitsugaya walked over and grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Come with me." He left no room for discussion as he practically dragged her out of the classroom.

"Captain Hitsugaya! I didn't expect to see you here?" She said when they were outside. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a captain anymore, Kuchiki." He reminded her.

"Old habits die hard I guess. So, um, why did you bring me out here? What do you need?" She asked curiously. Hitsugaya's jaw almost dropped.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked stupidly. The girl shrugged.

"I never thought you were guilty." She said simply. Toushiro's eyes bugged. What is up with this girl?

"Well that's stupid." He snorted. She cocked her head to the side.

"Does that mean you are guilty?" She asked challengingly. He rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"So, I repeat, why did you bring me out here?" She asked again.

"I just wanted to establish that I am not your enemy and not to blow my cover, since Kurosaki is now a Shinigami." He said, Rukia nodded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She assured him. He nodded in thanks.

"Where are you staying by the way?" He asked curiously. The girl gave him a wicked smirk.

"I have a suitable place in mind." She replied cheekily. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Judging by that smirk I would assume that it is not with Urahara."

Just as Rukia was about to reply, the teacher practically materialized at the door.

"What are you two doing out here? Are you the new girl? Yes you are, well get inside, hurry hurry! Hitsugaya-kun, you too."

She ushered them inside and the class fell silent. Rukia took her seat beside Kurosaki, who was trying his hardest not to glower at her while shooting suspicious glances at Hitsugaya.

Toushiro sighed and sank down his chair, wondering if he could slip in a small nap. Anything to get away with the boring monotone that is school.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I'm back." Toushiro called out into the strangely quiet shop. Sighing, Hitsugaya made his way around to the back of the shop and towards the kitchen, wanting some ice-cream.

Living in the human realm did have its perks, even Toushiro couldn't deny that. Since Urahara introduced him to ice-cream, the white haired prodigy couldn't get enough of it; it was like crack to him. Sweet, creamy crack that melts in your mouth and leaves you with a happy feeling inside.

Toushiro's mouth was watering by the time he reached the fridge. Smirking widely, Toushiro pulled out the labelled container. Yes, he labelled the container. He was very possessive of his ice-cream.

Jumping on the countertop, eating the ice-cream straight out of the container, Toushiro contemplated his day.

Hitsugaya had known for a very long time that the Kurosaki boy was very important to Aizen, for a reason he did not know. And if he is important to that dickhead Aizen, he was fucking vital to Hitsugaya.

He hated Aizen with a passion for what he did to him. Framing him for murder and destroying any hope of returning to Soul Society. Toushiro vowed a long time ago that Aizen was going to pay, he was going to die the most brutal death Hitsugaya could come up with. Toushiro lacked a lot of things but creativity was not one of them.

"Ahh, Hitsugaya-kun, into the ice-cream already, huh?" An annoyingly high voice chuckled behind him.

"Buzz off, Urahara." He grumbled and ate another spoonful.

"Rough day?" Urahara offered and leaned against the counter. Hitsugaya snorted.

"Rough 50 years." He said.

"How did everything go down with Kuchiki-san?" Urahara asked. Hitsugaya shrugged.

"As good as it could've gone. She's one of the rare Shinigami that believe I didn't commit the crime." He muttered. Urahara perked up immediately.

"Well, isn't she in for a surprise!" He laughed.

"Where's Yoruichi?" Toushiro asked.

"Here, there, everywhere." Urahara said mysteriously. Hitsugaya glared at him for a moment but eventually continued eating his ice-cream.

"Others will eventually be coming soon." Urahara said finally. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Will you be ready in time to face your old comrades?" He asked. Hitsugaya thought for a moment. Would he be ready in time? Seeing Matsumoto again wouldn't be too bad, but everyone else…Would they forgive him?

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Yeah, like I said, it was quite a boring chapter. But it just sets the mood.**

**The next chapter will be another time skip, but not fifty years like last time.**

**Please review and have a fantastic day!**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


End file.
